Une histoire de belle-mère
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Ecoutez, si vous laissez Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen seuls avec une collection de contes populaires humains, de l'encre, une plume et beaucoup de temps libre, il y AURA des conséquences. Et elles risquent de ne pas plaire à tout le monde.


Auteur : Nat. Non, je ne suis pas encore morte, je vous assure. Et je poste n'importe quoi n'importe quand, mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tolkien n'appartiennent qu'à Tolkien. Et, attention, _breaking news_ , ma bêtise m'est propre. Ouais, je sais, ça surprend toujours un peu au début.

Warnings : Le texte qui va suivre contient une certaine dose de stupidité profonde. Si vous tenez à l'image dorée de nos semi-elfes préférés, fuyez, il est encore temps ! Ah, et il y a aussi une minuscule allusion à du shônen-ai, mais c'est franchement anecdotique. Et les personnages sont OOC. Mais genre, totalement. …En fait, cherchez pas, ce texte est juste stupide.

Résumé : Ecoutez, si vous laissez Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen seuls avec une collection de contes populaires humains, de l'encre, une plume et beaucoup de temps libre, il y _aura_ des conséquences. Et elles risquent de ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Une histoire de belle-mère**

OoOoOoOoO

Laissés à leur compte dans la grande bibliothèque de Fondcombe, Arwen et ses frères se trouvaient attablés devant des monceaux de manuscrits aux reliures fatiguées et aux couvertures rigides plus ou moins écornées. Penchés sur leurs pupitres respectifs, plumes en mains et encriers à demi vides, les trois jeunes semi-elfes s'adonnaient à la copie lente et appliquée des ouvrages en question. Seuls les bougonnements de l'aîné de la fratrie troublaient de temps à autres la quiétude studieuse des lieux.

« Tout de même, la réaction de notre chef des conseillers était tout à fait disproportionnée. Grommela, pour la vingtième fois au moins, Elladan.

-Allez-vous cesser de geindre ! S'agaça Arwen en réponse. Cette punition était absolument justifiée !

-Et moi, je vous dis que c'était surtout drôlement vache de la part d'Erestor d'exiger que nous recopiions l'intégralité des ouvrages qui ont été endommagés dans ce petit incident…

-Dans lequel nous n'étions, d'ailleurs, que très peu impliqués. Appuya Elrohir. Honnêtement, Arwen, est-ce notre faute si les étagères de la bibliothèque souffrent d'une carence notoire en matière d'équilibre ?

-L'équilibre des étagères se serait certainement bien mieux porté, Elrohir, si vous n'aviez pas envoyé notre balle de jeu à travers la fenêtre devant laquelle elles se trouvaient ! »

Le jeune garçon haussa une épaule alourdie de mauvaise foi.

« Peut-être, rétorqua-t-il, mais je n'aurais certainement pas renvoyé la balle à travers la fenêtre si vous me l'aviez lancée convenablement, chère sœur.

-Je me permets de vous faire remarquer que je suis tout à fait innocent dans cette affaire. Intervint Elladan avec une expression outrée. Je n'ai ni lancé, ni renvoyé la balle. Je n'ai absolument aucun lien avec cette casse !

-C'est vrai, 'Dan.

-Pour une fois…

-Alors, mon frère, ma sœur, expliquez-moi pourquoi je suis ici avec vous, contraint tout comme vous de me plier aux exigences déplacées de notre tyran d'érudit en chef, alors que vous venez vous-mêmes de reconnaître que je suis parfaitement innocent ?

-Par habitude, peut-être ? Ou par compassion fraternelle ?

-A moins que ce ne soit pour toutes les autres bêtises dont vous êtes rendu coupable et pour lesquelles vous n'avez pas été puni, faute de preuves.

-…Vous êtes une peste, Arwen, et c'est pour cette raison précise que je vous adore. »

Arwen leva les yeux au ciel, sourire en coin.

« C'est cela, oui… Recopiez donc vos registres matrimoniaux au lieu de dire des idioties. »

Les trois jeunes gens se replongèrent, bon gré mal gré, dans la copie attentive de leurs ouvrages respectifs. Il ne s'écoula pas cinq minutes, cependant, avant qu'Elladan ne se remît à grommeler.

« Et cette corvée est des plus répétitives ! Erestor n'aurait-il vraiment rien pu trouver de mieux ?

-Non, Elladan. Il me semble que réparer ce que nous avons détérioré est une punition tout à fait appropriée.

-Mais c'est un travail de scribe, Arwen. Je me destine à devenir guerrier, pas greffier ! Et 'Rohir est un apprenti guérisseur, pas un apprenti gratte-papier !

-Sans doute, mais Erestor n'allait pas vous faire cirer des armures en réparation d'avoir brisé ses étagères et abîmé ses registres… »

Elrohir fit jouer ses doigts engourdis et soupira :

« Je crois que j'aurai préféré cirer des armures ou, à défaut, nettoyer des bistouris et des scalpels. Mes doigts me font mal à force de se crisper sur ma plume.

-Soyez brave, 'Roh. L'encouragea son double. Il ne nous reste plus que deux mille trois cent quarante-cinq ouvrages à recopier.

-Valar, mais pourquoi un tel acharnement sur nos misérables personnes ? Erestor nous hait, c'est désormais officiel.

-Elladan, Elrohir, ne dramatisez pas ainsi. Tenta de tempérer Arwen. Il n'en reste plus que deux ou trois petites dizaines, à peine…

-A peine, ose-t-elle ajouter…

-Cela n'empêche, s'entêta Elladan, vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'idée que cette punition est tout ce qu'il y a de plus injuste sur Arda, après les épidémies de peste et le jugement de Sauron. Je suis sûr que même Père s'y serait fermement opposé !

-Oui, lui répondit Elrohir, dramatique. S'il n'avait pas été en train de s'étouffer de rire devant l'expression catastrophée d'Erestor et les vaines tentatives de Glorfindel pour l'apaiser…

-Elladan, Elrohir ! Pour la dernière fois, je vous affirme que nous n'avons récolté que ce que nous méritions !

-Arwen, sœur indigne ! Ce n'est pas parce que notre lettré de Morgoth a de jolis yeux et un langage châtié jusque dans ses insultes que vous devez lui vendre votre âme !

-…Que ? ELLADAN ! Que venez-vous d'insinuer ?!

-Je viens d'insinuer que… »

Elrohir leva théâtralement les bras au plafond, coupant son frère et sa sœur dans les prémices de leur prochaine lutte verbale.

« Oh, pour l'amour d'Eru, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas _encore_ en train de vous disputer ?

-Humpf. »

Avec un même reniflement dédaigneux, les deux métis se détournèrent l'un de l'autre et retournèrent, avec un sérieux tout relatif, à la recopie de leurs manuscrits. Après plusieurs minutes d'un calme seulement troublé par les crissements des plumes sur le papier, Arwen demanda doucement :

« Elrohir, que recopiez-vous ?

-Un conte populaire humain. Cendrillon, ça s'appelle.

-Et… C'est intéressant ? S'enquit aussitôt Elladan, sautant sur l'occasion de détourner son attention de son travail.

-Plus ou moins. Ça parle de méchante belle-mère, de jeune fille parfaite maltraitée, de prince charmant, de chaussures et de citrouille. Comme la moitié des contes populaires humains.

-Notez que la citrouille, c'est plutôt original.

-Exact. Mais pour le reste… Il est toujours question de jeune fille parfaite, de méchante marâtre et de prince charmant, dans ces contes humains. Ils pourraient varier les protagonistes, tout de même. Surtout si c'est à moi qu'il revient de les recopier. C'est d'un lassant !

-Les variantes interviennent dans le scénario, réfléchit Arwen, et ce sont certainement des thèmes qui doivent leur parler. Et vous Elladan, que recopiez-vous ?

-Un contrat de mariage, tout en formules guindées et tournures ronflantes, établi aux noms d'un certain Caranthir et d'une dénommée Haleth dans le courant du Premier Age, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

A ces mots, Elrohir releva la tête, l'œil brillant.

« Attendez, quand vous dites Caranthir… Vous voulez parler du fils de Fëanor ?

-Euh… Possible. Confirma l'aîné des jumeaux.

-Eru tout puissant, se récria son cadet, il y en aurait donc eu un sur les sept qui aurait _réussi_ à se marier ?

-Ne vous enflammez pas, cher frère, j'ai l'acte de désunion qui suit juste derrière.

-Et votre émerveillement quant au mariage de Caranthir n'a aucun lieu d'être. Intervint Arwen d'un ton docte. Chacun sait que son frère Curufin était marié. Comment serait né Celebrimbor le forgeur d'anneaux, sans cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Elrohir. Génération spontanée ?

-C'est votre sottise qui est spontanée. Le morigéna sa jeune sœur.

-En ce qui concerne Celebrimbor, je suis pour ma part intimement persuadé que Curufin aurait été parfaitement capable de le fabriquer tout seul, indiqua Elladan d'un air supérieur.

-La vôtre n'est pas mal non plus, le rabroua de même Arwen. Et que vous chaut la vie maritale des fils de Fëanor ?

-Bien peu, admit son frère aîné, si ce n'est qu'elle a le mérite d'exister.

-Sans doute serez-vous alors ravi d'apprendre que Maglor aurait lui aussi été marié ?

-Balivernes, soeurette de mon cœur, repartit aussitôt Elrohir. Nous en aurions entendu parler, croyez-moi. Père est passé maître dans l'art délicat de se plaindre des belles-mères.

-Tant que Mère ne se trouve pas à portée d'oreille, du moins, ricana Elladan. »

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Arwen leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas de ce genre de belle-mère dont il est question.

-Le vocabulaire familial n'a qu'à être plus explicite. Rétorqua son frère avec un clin d'œil amusé. Mais passons. Que recopiez-vous donc, pour votre part ?

-Un dictionnaire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Elladan s'enquit :

« Et c'est bien ?

-Fa-bu-leux. »

Elrohir adressa à la jeune dame un regard de sincère compassion. L'autre garçon, lui préféra dresser vers le plafond un poing vengeur.

« N'ayez crainte, petite sœur, Erestor paiera pour ça aussi !

-C'est précisément cela que je crains… Soupira sa cadette. Par pitié, Elladan, quelles que soient les représailles que vous lui prévoyez, assurez-vous que je n'ai pas à en subir les conséquences. Ou je peux vous assurer que, le cas échéant, c'est vous qui recopierez le dictionnaire. »

Elladan lui grimaça un sourire en réponse. Son jumeau, lui, s'étira comme un chat et poussa le recueil de contes jusqu'au bord de son pupitre, ainsi qu'un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Eruuuu, gémit-il, c'est d'un laaaassant !

-Vous l'avez déjà dit, observa Arwen.

-Eh bien, je persiste et je signe. Cette activité n'est pas du tout gratifiante. Enfin, la pauvrette de mon conte a tout de même fini par épouser son prince, vivre heureuse et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Du moins je suppose. Les Valar en soient bénis, il ne s'agissait pas là de la version intégrale de l'histoire.

-Au moins, la vôtre se termine bien. Ronchonna Elladan. Le dénouement de la mienne n'est guère heureux, si j'en crois ma paperasse administrative. Quel est l'intérêt de garder cela, je vous le demande ?

-Nous prouver que Caranthir a été marié, avança Arwen. Et si d'aventure vous trouvez l'acte de mariage de Maglor, je vous serai gré de nous le faire savoir.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Tout comme je ne manquerai pas de cuisiner Père sur ses relations avec sa belle-mère première du nom si cette dernière a effectivement existé. »

Haussant de nouveau l'épaule, Elrohir entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans les pages dont il venait d'achever la réécriture.

« Tant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas cirer les escaliers… C'est ce que la marâtre de mon conte humain faisait subir à sa belle-fille. Je préfère ne pas vous décrire l'ambiance lors des repas de famille. »

Une fois de plus, les yeux clairs d'Arwen s'envolèrent vers le plafond.

« Elrohir, sérieusement. Imaginez-vous Père cirer un escalier ? »

L'interpellé n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le visage opalin d'Elladan s'illumina soudain d'un large sourire et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, frappant du plat de la main sa table d'écriture (et faisant du reste sursauter sa fratrie).

« Mais c'est bien sûr ! » S'exclama-t-il avec emphase.

Elrohir et Arwen tournèrent vers leur frère le même regard interrogateur.

« Plaît-il ?

-Moi de même ? »

Elladan saisit sa plume et l'agita frénétiquement en direction de ses cadets.

« J'ai une idée. Une idée géniale. Que dis-je ! Une idée génialissime ! Mon frère, ma sœur, voilà des jours que nous sommes enfermés dans cette bibliothèque…

-Quelques heures, Elladan, à peine.

-A peine, ose-t-elle ajouter…

-…Contraints de transcrire sans trêve ni relâche ces ouvrages insipides, et j'estime qu'il est plus que temps que nous nous accordions un repos bien mérité. Aussi vous propose-je une activité nouvelle à la fois distrayante et culturellement enrichissante. »

Ignorant avec superbe le regard méfiant que lui coula sa jeune sœur, Elladan se tourna vers son double et lui demanda :

« 'Rohir, pourriez-vous me décrire succinctement les diverses actions prenant place dans le récit que vous venez de recopier ?

-Je pourrais, oui, mais pourquoi ? »

Le regard gris d'Elladan se mit à scintiller dangereusement.

« Mes enfants… Aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui seulement, pour votre plus grand plaisir… Elladan le conteur prend la plume pour vous narrer l'une des histoires les plus inédites de cet Age ! »

OoOoO

 _ **Elrond, ou Cendrillon revisité**_

 _Conte populaire humain remanié par Elladan de Fondcombe_

 _Il y a bien longtemps vivait Maglor, un elfe bon, sage et fort aimable, qui avait hélas la mauvaise habitude de suivre son frère aîné dans toutes les aventures douteuses de ce dernier. Ce fut ainsi qu'un beau jour, à la suite d'événements fâcheux que nous ne décrirons pas ici parce que ça serait beaucoup trop long et surtout beaucoup trop déprimant, il se retrouva contraint d'enlever deux petits semi-elfes jumeaux. Ceux-ci étaient gentils et bien élevés, et l'amour grandit entre eux et leur ravisseur. Maglor les adopta donc et, désireux de leur offrir tout le confort affectif d'une famille, s'en alla prendre épouse parmi les femmes de son peuple afin de leur donner une mère pour les aimer. Malheureusement, la femme était d'une nature mauvaise, et son esprit tordu prit aussitôt en haine les pauvres enfants, au motif hautement discutable de l'impureté de leur race._

 _Maglor ne voyant que le bien en chacun, il ne se rendit pas compte de la nature mauvaise de son épouse. Celle-ci se comportant de manière tout à fait respectable devant lui, rien ne lui permit de soupçonner quoi que ce fût. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, ce qui aurait sans doute arrangé tout le monde, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Un autre beau jour, en effet, le frère de Maglor décida de se lancer dans un autre coup foireux concernant une vague histoire de cailloux à piquer à un émissaire des Valar ou quelque chose du même genre. Et le preux Maglor, parce qu'il était très gentil et peut-être aussi un peu trop bonne poire, ne voulut pas le laisser affronter cette épreuve seul. Il s'en alla donc, confiant son domaine et ses fils à son épouse._

 _Il eut à peine quitté sa propriété pour n'y jamais revenir que la marâtre fit voir son véritable visage. Elle cassa le testament du pauvre Maglor qui instituait ses fils comme seuls héritiers de ses biens et relégua ces derniers aux rangs de serviteurs, les plus bas parmi les plus bas. L'un des jumeaux, qui avait du tempérament et beaucoup de courage, n'hésita pas à braver la marâtre et à s'enfuir, parce que pour les besoins de l'histoire c'est mieux si son frère reste seul. Et puis de toute façon, ces deux-là finiront séparés, alors bon…_

 _Le second jumeau, qui était bien plus doux et qui, avouons-le, présentait déjà une certaine propension à s'écraser devant les femmes de caractère, choisit de rester. Il fut donc assigné à toutes les tâches les plus ingrates, qu'il effectuait toujours avec le sourire et sans rechigner, probablement parce qu'il était déjà un peu maso. On l'appelait Elrond, ce qui signifie Voûte Etoilée, parce qu'il veillait tard le soir afin d'admirer les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne._

 _…Non, ça n'a aucun lien avec Cendrillon, mais avouez que c'est quand même bien plus classe comme ça._

 _Enfin bref. Où en étais-je, déjà ? Ah oui, les corvées. Les années passèrent, et le petit garçon devint peu à peu un séduisant jeune homme plein de vie, et dont les charmes, n'étant guère dissimulés par la poussière et la saleté, en faisaient la coqueluche de ces demoiselles. De nombreuses jeunes servantes n'hésitaient d'ailleurs pas à se glisser le soir dans le réduit du grenier qui lui servait de chambre. Elrond n'étant pas un saint contrairement à ce que tout le monde raconte, vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il n'en a pas profité au moins un peu._ _ **(1)**_

 _Mis à part ceci, sa vie n'avait point changé et le malheureux garçon était toujours la bonne à tout faire de sa belle-mère, traîné dans la boue au sens métaphorique et parfois aussi un peu au sens littéral. Tout était prétexte à le blâmer et le rabaisser, car la marâtre était bien consciente que son beau-fils était beaucoup plus plaisant qu'elle et elle en concevait une jalousie d'autant plus forte. Tous les moyens lui étaient donc bons pour briser l'esprit du charmant semi-elfe._

 _Mais Elrond ne se laissait pas gagner par le désespoir, chantant avec les oiseux, les bulles de savon et les petites souris, parce qu'il était un bon garçon bourré de qualité et possédait entre autre une voix de rossignol. Et aussi parce qu'il était un peu elfe sur les bords, et que les elfes sont tous plus ou moins allumés. Car franchement, pour chanter avec des oiseaux, des bulles de savon et des souris, 'faut quand même avoir un léger problème quelque part._

 _Un troisième beau jour, le jeune roi des elfes Gil-Galad, tout récemment promu au poste, se rendit compte qu'il avait grandement besoin d'un héraut pour tenir sa bannière sur les champs de batailles._ _ **(2)**_

 _Gil-Galad fit donc promulguer une déclaration publique de recherche d'un profil satisfaisant pour cette charge, qui fut lue sur toutes les places publiques. Afin de trouver le candidat adéquat, le roi fit donner un grand bal le soir même. Cela me paraît un peu étrange comme méthode de recrutement pour un héraut, mais Elrohir m'a assuré que ça se passait comme ça dans le conte original, alors bon…_

 _Elrond, qui revenait du marché et traversait la place de son village au moment de la lecture de la déclaration, décida que se rendre au château pour le bal était une excellente idée. Il aimait beaucoup la musique et la danse, et dansait d'ailleurs lui-même remarquablement bien -un talent hérité de ses ancêtres, à ce qu'il semblerait. D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à décrocher le poste. Il était en effet très intelligent et les corvées quotidiennes qu'il effectuait lui avaient sculpté un corps tout à fait appréciable pour un guerrier. Il s'en alla donc voir sa marâtre pour lui demander la permission de se rendre au bal. Comme si la marâtre allait la lui donner, sa permission. Enfin, me direz-vous, on peut très bien être le type le plus intelligent du monde et avoir parfois quelques moments d'absence._

 _Etant dans un bon jour ou comprenant que son esclave personnel serait plus performant s'il était motivé, la belle-mère lui dit « Mon enfant, tu pourras te rendre au bal si tu… [inclure ici une liste interminable de corvées domestiques]. Alors seulement, tu pourras aller au bal du roi si tu te trouves une tenue convenable. » Tout content, Elrond effectua tous ces travaux pendant toute la journée. Et ce ne fut que le soir, au moment de partir pour le bal, qu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas de tenue convenable. Oui, comme vous pouvez constater, on peut être très intelligent et ne pas avoir de mémoire pour autant._

 _Le pauvre garçon en était réduit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur son lit lorsque sa marraine la bonne fée apparut. Appelons-la Galadriel. Galadriel la bonne fée se pencha donc sur le malheureux semi-Elfe et le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put, c'est-à-dire en le secouant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à lui remettre les idées en place. Puis elle toucha de sa baguette magique les haillons d'un Elrond quelque peu sonné et les changea en une superbe robe de bal. Oui, parce que chez nous les elfes (et assimilés), les mâles aussi portent des robes. Mais n'allez pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi non plus, le corsage en dentelle et les jupons à froufrous ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour._ _ **(3)**_ _Elle lui donna donc de jolis vêtements, puis elle sortit de sa poche une calèche, deux porteurs de flambeau, six chevaux et un laquais (appelons-le Celeborn). Pour finir, elle donna à son filleul une belle paire de bottes en vair. Puis elle lui tint à peu près ce discours :_

 _« Mon enfant, te voilà bien beau et tout à fait présentable. Tu peux à présent te rendre au bal du roi, amuse-toi là-bas et tâche d'attirer son regard. Mais il te faudra être revenu avant le douzième coup de minuit, tu m'entends ? Hors de question que tu traînes dehors comme les gens de mauvaise vie ! Si jamais tu venais à oublier cela, non seulement tu apparaîtras aux autres tel un pouilleux, mais tous tes espoirs d'obtenir le poste de héraut seraient détruits et ma réputation de bonne fée avec eux. Tu as donc tout intérêt à être rentré pour l'heure dite, ou il t'en cuira ! De plus, pour rembourser le service que je viens de te rendre, tu me feras le plaisir d'épouser ma fille dès que tu seras en position suffisamment acceptable pour le faire sans entacher son honneur. Maintenant va-t-en, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »_

 _Voilà donc notre Elrond, terrorisé par sa marraine la bonne fée, parti pour le bal du roi. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans la salle de bal, Gil-Galad n'eut plus d'yeux que pour lui. Il ne dansa d'ailleurs avec personne, excepté notre cher semi-elfe. Ça aussi, ça me semble bizarre, mais Elrohir m'assure que c'est comme ça que se passe. Enfin bon, le temps passa, et le premier coup de minuit sonna. Aussitôt, Elrond échappa au roi et s'enfuit. Marchant sur sa robe alors qu'il descendait les marches du palais en courant, il se cassa la figure dans les escaliers_ _ **(4)**_ _et perdit sa botte dans sa chute. Elrond s'en alla donc, laissant le roi tout piteux avec une botte de vair à la main. Notre semi-elfe préféré rentra donc chez lui, tout content de sa superbe soirée, et désespéré à l'idée de devoir se marier bientôt, parce qu'il avait pris goût au célibat. Enfin, un célibat plutôt relatif, comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, vu que sa marâtre employait tout de même de bien jolies servantes._ _ **(5)**_

 _Pendant ce temps, au château du roi, Gil-Galad tapait un scandale devant ses conseillers. Il avait en effet décidé que son bel inconnu du bal était absolument parfait et qu'il voulait sur le champ l'épous… euh, non, lui confier le poste de héraut. Dès le petit jour, il se para donc de la botte de vair et s'en alla faire le tour de la province. Il fit essayer la botte à tous les jeunes gens qu'il rencontrait, persuadé qu'il finirait ainsi par retrouver son inconnu. On ne sait pas vraiment par quel miracle ses conseillers acceptèrent de le laisser s'adonner à cette étrange lubie, ni comment personne ne parvint à enfiler la botte avant qu'il n'arrivât chez la marâtre d'Elrond, mais c'est aussi bien comme ça, sinon l'histoire deviendrait tout de suite beaucoup plus compliquée._

 _Gil-Galad arriva donc chez la marâtre en question. Comme il était un peu maladroit, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de laisser tomber la botte dans un puits qui passait par là. Tandis qu'il se désespérait devant son puits, Elrond monta dans sa chambre, récupéra l'autre botte qu'il avait cachée sous son oreiller en souvenir de son premier bal et redescendit. Dès qu'il vit la seconde botte, Gil-Galad le reconnut._ _ **(6)**_ _Il se dit alors que son futur héraut était tout à fait plaisant, et qu'il pouvait très bien lui trouver une occupation autrement plus agréable que de tenir une bannière. Il le prit donc sur son cheval blanc et s'en retourna au château avec la ferme intention de l'épouser, de vivre heureux et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants._ _ **(7)**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _Elrohir vient de me faire très justement remarquer que, techniquement, ce dernier point était assez difficilement réalisable. De plus, je viens de me souvenir qu'Elrond doit épouser la fille de sa marraine la bonne fée. Donc, le roi prend Elrond sur son cheval blanc, ils filent chercher la fille de Galadriel au passage, et là pour le coup, Elrond peut se marier, vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants._ _ **(8)**_

… _Et tenir une bannière._

 _ **Re-Fin**_

 _.oOo._

 _ **(1)**_ _A la demande de mon cher père, j'indique ici que celui-ci ne cautionne pas le ramassis de stupidités aberrantes que je suis en train de déballer, qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de plus affligeant, qu'il aimerait bien que je cesse d'écorner sa réputation avec mes propos infondés parce qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à pratiquer de telles activités avilissantes avec une simple servante même après trois siècles d'abstinence, et que si jamais par malheur Galadriel venait à tomber sur cette création de Morgoth, je devrais m'attendre à devenir un dégât collatéral s'il survivait à l'entrevue qui suivrait certainement. Tout ceci me laisse donc penser que mes soupçons sont très justement fondés._

 _ **(2)**_ _Oui, je mets un "s" à "bataille" parce qu'il peut y avoir plusieurs batailles sur le même champ, Arwen, ne venez pas chercher les complications !_

 _ **(3)**_ _Quoique ceci pourrait être hautement distrayant, j'en conviens._

 _ **(4)**_ _Ce sont des choses qui arrivent._

 _ **(5)**_ _Se référer à la note (1)._

 _ **(6)**_ _Parce que s'il l'avait reconnu dès le début ça n'aurait pas été drôle._

 _ **(7)**_ _Se référer à la note (1), avec la variante suivante : […] que je cesse d'écorner la réputation de mon bien-aimé géniteur avec mes propos infondés parce que ni Gil-Galad ni lui n'auraient ne serait-ce qu'envisagé d'entretenir une telle relation honteuse, et que si jamais par malheur Galadriel… blablabla._

 _ **(8)**_ _C'est-à-dire nous, en fait. Nous sommes parfaits._

OoOoO

« Oh. Mon. Vala. » Articula lentement Elrohir.

A côté de lui, Arwen tempêta :

« Vous êtes parfaitement immature, oui ! Elladan, vous êtes désespérant ! Déchirez-moi ce torchon immédiatement !

-Qu'ouïe-je ? Qu'entends-je ? Ma chère sœur, oseriez-vous me dire que ma version de ce conte n'est pas nettement plus distrayante que l'originale ?

-Ah, pour cela… Il est certain que vous ne jouez pas dans le même registre… admit son jumeau.

-Comment pouvez-vous écrire de telles bêtises sur nos propres parents ? S'indigna la jeune fille, poings sur les hanches et regard furieux.

-C'est une blague, Arwen, une plaisanterie ! Vous croyez bien que je n'en pense pas un mot ! Maintenant, où se situe donc le rayon des parodies et textes humoristiques, dans cette bibliothèque à rallonge ?

-Elladan, s'étrangla presque sa sœur, vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de ranger votre… texte… dans la bibliothèque ?

-Dans quel autre endroit voudriez-vous que je le range ?

-Mais Père risque de le trouver ! Et de le lire !

-Ah, ça… il ne risque pas de le manger, je vous l'accorde.

-Ou le libraire ! Ou Erestor ! Ou… ou Mère, Elladan !

-Et je suis certain qu'elle en rirait.

-ELLADAN ! Vous êtes insupportable ! »

Laissant son aîné et sa cadette se chamailler tout leur soûl, Elrohir jeta un regard au prochain texte qu'il lui faudrait recopier à présent que l'intermède rédactionnel touchait à sa fin. Il parcourut brièvement le conte suivant de son recueil et ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Oh non, encore une histoire de jeune fille parfaite, de marraine la fée et de prince charmant ? »

Son frère et sa sœur se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

« C'est encore un conte humain, Elrohir. C'est _normal_ que les thèmes se répètent.

-Parle-t-il également de marâtre ?

-Non, cette fois-ci, c'est une mauvaise fée qui jette un sort à une pauvre princesse pour l'endormir durant cent années. Et le prince qui la réveillera devra pour ce faire traverser une forêt enchantée poussée on ne sait comment dans les jardins du château tombé à l'abandon…

-Forêt ? Sommeil ? Enchantement ? »

Les yeux scintillants, Elladan se saisit de sa plume qu'il agita en envoyant des gouttelettes d'encre tout autour de lui. Arwen pâlit, sentant venir la catastrophe, mais un large sourire éclaira le visage de son frère aîné lorsqu'il annonça solennellement :

« Mes enfants… Aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui seulement, pour votre plus grand plaisir, Elladan le conteur reprend la plume ! Notre bon roi Thranduil n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! »

OoOoOoO

…

Que dire, que dire ? La décence voudrait que je prétende avoir honte de ce texte, mais ce ne serait même pas vrai. :D

Je ne sais pas si cette histoire a réussi à vous amuser, mais moi je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écorné la réputation de mon hybride noldo-mortel préféré (parce que je n'avance à rien sur La Boîte, toutes mes excuses, je viens de traverser une désagréable crise de page blanche aigue), et ça m'avait manqué. Je crois que je vais récidiver.

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce massacre fanfictionnel (sinon je boude encore pendant trois mois ! …NON, je ne suis pas immature !), et bonne semaine/vacances à vous ! :D Ciao !


End file.
